The Lost Little Lamb
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: A strange man comes to the guild, and seemingly just in time too! A new evil is about to befall the land, and Aries will play a crucial role in the events to come. NatsuErza LokeLucy GrayJuvia AriesOC among others.


Hello everyone! Now, I know I've had an extremely long absense from writing full on stories, but I'm hoping to change that with this one. This fic will center on Aries and my newest OC created specifically for Fairy Tail (as I felt that putting Nightingale everywhere was getting rather boring for you guys) as a couple.

Other pairings will include the usual Natsu x Erza and Gray x Juvia, though I may add in some fluff for other pairings like Lucy x Loke as they come up.

This will take place just after Laxus is expelled from the guild, although I'm totally gonna ignore Mistigun in the story, so I can't do anything about them finding out why he looks like Jellal. Also, it is to be noted that I am going to make it as if Lucy had picked up Aries' key before the story starts, to make things easier.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy and remember to review and such. Feedback is much appreciated and suggestions for the story always have a chance to be implemented.

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Lightning, however, is a character completely of my own design.

* * *

Lucy jumped away from another magical blast thrown at her by one of the opposing bandits, the debris almost catching her on her roll. To her left, Loke was taking out the vagrants pairs at a time, holding his own. However, the vast numbers of their enemies was proving to be a higher power as the men continued to circle around to block the wizard and her companion in.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Loke called to her from a few yards away.

"Just fine!" she yelled back, using the whip she carried to trip and bowl one bandit into a few more of his allies. She regretted not bringing Natsu and Gray, or even Erza along on this mission. However, the other mages of Team Natsu were all away on other jobs, and Lucy had thought she could take a few bandits on her own. She was surprised to find their numbers far greater than depicted on the job flyer.

"No!" Loke cried as he took a particularly harsh hit from a bandit behind him. The others took the opportunity to beat on the celestial spirit until he was forced to retreat to the spirit world. "I'm sorry..." he muttered as his body dissolved into golden dust.

Lucy trembled as the rest of the bandits turned on her, and quickly thumbed through her keys for another spirit. She grabbed a random key and hoped for the best, having no options left. She was glad to see it was Aries, one of her spirits that could still fight, although she wasn't exactly ideal. The fluffy form of Aries materialized out of gold dust quickly, and the celestial spirit was quick to use a Wool Bomb to repel the still oncoming attackers.

"W-W-We can't do it, Lucy-sama!" Aries cried out, trembling in fear as the men came back, simply more angered by her attack. Once the spirit and her wizard were completely surrounded, an extremely large man approached, obviously the leader of the bandit crew.

"You shouldn't have even thought of taking us on alone, young lady. Now it's time to pay the price." he stated evilly, reaching to grab Aries first, as she was the main attacker. The ram spirit shifted back as far as she could, and the moment before the leader touched her, he flinched back unexpectedly. "Ow! The hell was that?" he yelled, looking at his hand curiously.

"Boss?" one of the henchmen asked questioningly, stepping forward. A bright light flashed by, and he felt to the floor, convulsing harshly with some sort of energy.

The bandit guild began to look around for another enemy, growling low in their throats. Another flash, and a man stood in front of Aries. He was draped in a long coat that reached almost to his heels, complete with a hood that shadowed his features. The leader stepped up to attack, and Lucy noticed that the man dwarfed even the large leader, standing well over six feet tall.

"You bastard!" the bandit leader yelled, bringing a sword down onto the man's head. The stranger swiped his hand up, blocking the sword with a black, guardless, dagger that seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"It is not advisable to touch a woman that does not wish to be touched." he growled out in a smooth, deep voice. "It appears you need to learn some manners."

Hardly a blink's time later, he had a dagger in his other hand and he swiped it across the leader's chest. The stranger didn't give the henchmen time to react before he dashed over and began to wail on them, fists flailing and daggers landing harsh strikes. The moment it seemed that someone would land a hit on him, he appeared behind them, and every enemy sent down convulsed with energy just as the first had.

In no time at all, the lot of them were all lying on the ground, unconscious, the stranger with not a scratch on him. He turned to the two girls who stood completely still in shock, pushing his hood down and kneeling. His black hair fell and obscured his eyes in a mysterious way, and his skin was extremely pale.

"I apologize that I was unable to get here sooner. I hope you are both unharmed."

"Y-Yes. We are both unharmed. Th-Thank you." Aries stuttered, blushing and shifting her eyes to the floor as he stood up. Lucy also thanked him, stuttering and apologizing for needing to be saved in the first place.

"U-Um... I could treat you to some food, if you like, as repayment for saving me, that is." Lucy said apprehensively, remembering the last time she had offered that and how it had turned out. The man smiled a wide grin, opening his electric blue eyes, which sparkled brightly.

"Sure, that'd be nice."

* * *

Lucy and Aries stat in the booth across from the man, the celestial spirit not wishing to go back just yet, and leaving Lucy with this strange man, even though he had saved them. He was slowly eating the sushi and rice he had ordered, and Lucy at least thanked her lucky stars that he wasn't a heavy eater. like Natsu.

"So... what's your name?" she asked, trying to start a conversation. The man frowned, and Lucy was afraid she had offended him until he spoke.

"It was rude of me not to introduce myself in the first place. I apologize." he stated, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. "Lightning."

"That's nice. I'm Lucy, a member of Fairy Tail!" she stated happily, holding a hand out. He took it, shaking her hand as per usual greeting.

"I already knew that. You're quite popular with the public, you know." he said, smiling brightly again. "And who would this lovely lady be?" he asked, looking over towards Aries, who blushed at being called lovely.

"A-Aries the Ram." she stated in a quiet voice.

"She's a celestial spirit." Lucy explained. "One of the 12 zodiac spirits to be exact."

"I see." Lightning replied, sitting back as he ate his last bite. "How fortunate of me to have run into the both of you here." he whispered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked, leaning forward.

"It's nothing." he stated back. "Do you know if Fairy Tail is accepting new members?"

"I don't know." Lucy told him. "Your best bet would be to head back to Magnolia and ask the master."

She stood up, as did Lightning and Aries, since they were all finished. Lightning smiled in an odd way.

"Perhaps I will. Thank you for the food."

"It's no-" Lucy began to say, but a bright light and a small gust of wind cut her off. When she opened her eyes, Lightning was gone. "... problem."

* * *

A week later, the guild was rowdy as usual. Natsu and Gray were off picking a fight, the others were drinking and shoving each other around, and Erza was calmly eating her cake at the bar. Lucy looked around for the 50th time that week, once again disappointed to not see Lightning among the crowd. Something about him had interested her, and even though she was already dating Loke, she wanted to talk with him more.

Her musings were interrupted as the Guild Hall's doors opened, silencing the members.

Lightning stood at the door, same long duster on, same hood shadowing his features, same fingerless gloves and same black combat boots.

He marched right in, walking straight towards Makarov until Elfman, Gray, and Natsu stopped him.

"And just who the hell are you?" Gray inquired, looking him up and down with a passive expression.

"Guys," Lucy whispered over. "You really don't want to do that with this guy."

"Move." Lightning muttered. "If you would please."

"Not until you prove yourself a man!" Elfman yelled boisterously, holding up a fist.

"Yeah!" Natsu said excitedly, "There's nobody powerful left around! Fight us!"

"You really want a fight?" Lightning replied questioningly.

"Yes!" the three exclaimed at once.

A bright flash followed the trio's hearty exclamation, and Lightning was standing behind them. The three fell to the floor, twitching with the same energy as the bandits had, although much less severe.

"Don't ask again." he muttered quietly. "I won't hold back as much next time."

Master Makarov opened an eye as Lightning approached.

"What is it that you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Are you taking new members?"

"Perhaps."

"Which would mean it depends. On what exactly?"

"Are you going to trash my Guild Hall like those idiots over there?" Makarov pointed to Natsu and Gray.

"Not planning to."

"Fine. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

* * *

And I'll end it there. Much... obscurities (?) in the story this chapter. This was mostly just to set up a baseline for the story, introduce Lightning as a character and get Aries involved as well. Next chapter I will be explaining exactly what his badass-seeming magic is (props to anyone who can guess what magic it is exactly), and also (hopefully) get the main antagonist rolling.

Drop a review if you liked it, and be sure to follow for more! Don't forget to leave suggestions if you want, and I will also be responding to all the reviews at the start of every chapter, so leave any questions you have!

I know I made it totally easy to get into Fairy Tail, but I figure they'll pretty much just accept anyone anyway so... yeah.


End file.
